WWE SYOC: The New Roster
by CosmicBrownie2023
Summary: Vince McMahon was tired of all the pretty faces dancing around in the ring, and all the workers slacking off. He hired new staff and a new Divas roster. Follow these new Divas on their journey through the WWE both off screen and on screen.
1. Information

So, I decided to do a wrestling SYOC. This is still the WWE, but only the male roster is the same. That's right, I'm only accepting female characters. I need 10 new divas. If you send in two, three, four etc. OCs, you still count as one. I also need a Smackdown GM, 3 Comentators (At least one male), at least 2 interviewers, a ring announcer, and valets.

Realize, this isn't just about on screen. It's off screen drama as well, and your gimmick doesn't necessarily have to correspond with your actual personality. You also get to decide which WWE Superstar you want to be paired up with. In the application, you have to name at least 5 just in case your first choices are taken. Also, they don't have to be on the current roster. You can choose people like Edge, Jeff Hardy, Chris Masters, etc. **The Rock is taken.** He's mine.

**In the subject, put your character(s) name, heel, face, or neutral and WWE. For example: Jade Porter; Neutral; WWE****.**

If you don't, I won't read it. Also, PM only unless you are a guest. If you are a guest, just leave me your name or nickname or whatever you're comfortable sharing.

All the information is on my profile. I will update frequently so you can know who's taken.


	2. Cast So Far (Sorry for Delay)

Sorry for the super late update. Even though I said 10 at first, that will change. Once I get 10 Divas, then only the other spots will be available. Once all those are full, I will open the Diva's roster back up for more submissions. Remember, you can send in as many as you like. Each person counts as one, not each Diva. Also, you can sen din Male OCs, but only for the Other positions.

**Here's the Current Roster:**

**Name:** Insanity (Kirsten Johnsen)  
**Age:** 19  
**Brand:** Raw  
**Hometown:** Chicago Illinois  
**Fighting Style:** Hardcore and High flyer  
**Theme Song:** Dear Insanity by Asking Alexandria  
**Gimmick: **Neutral  
**Overall:** 85  
**Crush:** Seth Rollins  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Undecided

**Name:** Candy (Caroline Kirkland)  
**Age:** 24  
**Brand:** Raw  
**Hometown:** London  
**Fighting Style:** Brawler and Technical  
**Theme Song:** Angel on My Shoulder by Dale Oliver  
**Gimmick:** Face  
**Overall:** 88  
**Crush:** Alberto Del Rio  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Beth Behrs

**Name:** Athena Rose (Ariel Rearden)  
**Age:** 23  
**Brand:** Smackdown  
**Hometown:** New Orleans, Louisiana  
**Fighting Style:** Hardcore and Martial Arts  
**Theme Song:** Radioactive by Imagine Dragons  
**Gimmick:** Neutral  
**Overall:** 76  
**Crush:** Dean Ambrose  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Karrueche Tran

**Name:** Alice Williams (Alice Williams)  
**Age:** 28  
**Brand:** Raw  
**Hometown:** Brooklyn, New York  
**Fighting Style:** Brawler, High Flyer, Technical, Submission and Hardcore  
**Theme Song: **Philistine (Fukuda Mix) By Nadia Gifford  
**Gimmick:** Neutral  
**Overall:** 82  
**Crush:** Johnny Anderson  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Katy Perry

**Name:** Cynthia West (Cynthia Vance)  
**Age:** 21  
**Brand:** Smackdown  
**Hometown:** Los Angeles, California  
**Fighting Style:** Techinal, Powerhouse, and Brawler  
**Theme Song:** Sexy Bitch by Girlicious  
**Gimmick:** Heel  
**Overall:** 76  
**Crush:** Edge  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Hayden Panettiere

**Name:** Shawnee Shock (Emily Paige)  
**Age:** 20  
**Brand:** Raw  
**Hometown:** Huntington, West Virginia  
**Fighting Style:** Brawler and Martial Arts  
**Theme Song:** Keeps Gettin Better by Christina Aguleara  
**Gimmick:** Face  
**Overall:** 69  
**Crush:** Christian  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Gwen Stephanie

**Name:** Summer DeJaneiro (Summer Abernathy)  
**Age:** 22  
**Brand:** Smackdown  
**Hometown:** Los Angeles, California  
**Fighting Style:** High Flyer and Martial Arts  
**Theme Song:** 22 by Taylor Swift  
**Gimmick:** Face  
**Overall:** 79  
**Crush:** Randy Orton  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Taylor Swift

**Other Members**

**Name:** Jade Porter  
**Age:** 27  
**Brand:** Raw  
**Position:** Raw GM  
**Crush:** The Rock  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Logan Browning

**Name:** Johnny Anderson  
**Age:** 29  
**Brand:** Smackdown  
**Position:** Smackdown GM  
**Crush:** Alice Williams  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Brad Pitt

**Name:** Juliana King  
**Age:** 34  
**Brand:** Raw and Smackdown  
**Position:** Commentator  
**Crush:** Wade Barret  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Alice Braga

**Name:** Marlon Coleman  
**Age:** 20  
**Brand:** Raw and Smackdown  
**Position:** Commentator  
**Crush:** None  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Lil' Wayne

**Name:** Ava Carson (Avery Carson)  
**Age:** 24  
**Brand:** Raw  
**Position:** Interviewer  
**Crush:** Roman Reigns  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Emma Stone

**Name:** Allan Blackwell  
**Age:** 24  
**Brand:** Raw and Smackdown  
**Position:** Commentator  
**Crush:** Aj Lee  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Michael Jai White

**Name:** Nichelle Tibbett  
**Age:** 20  
**Brand:** Smackdown  
**Position:** Interviewer  
**Crush:** None  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Miranda Cosgrove

**Name:** Ayla Tibbett  
**Age:** 20  
**Brand:** Smackdown  
**Position:** Ring Announcer  
**Crush:** John Cena  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Miranda Cosgrove

I'm only accepting 5 Raw and 5 Smackdown. I want it to be even.

These are the spots left:

(3) Divas- 1 Raw and 2 Smackdown  
(3) Valets  
(1) Ring Announcers

Check out my friend and I's Diva/Knockout Confession Blog. Link: divaknockoutconfess dot tumblr dot com  
Just remove the word and replace with the actual dot and remove the spaces.


End file.
